


Give Me That High

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [31]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You just need another 'hit'.





	Give Me That High

You hated yourself as you stood under the hard water, somewhat cursing your hotel accommodations, as the pelting water hit your sore muscles. 

Luckily, your late night company had disappeared before daybreak; however, the reminder of what he had done to, with, and for you last night was evident in the little love marks glittered all over your body. You are afraid to check the mirror after this and find marks you might not be able to hide; and how big of an idiot had you been? Dating a co-worker was always a bad idea much less screwing one’s brains out.

You cocoon yourself in a big fluffy towel before using your hand to wipe the steam from the mirror; sure enough, there were a couple dark marks dressing your neck and shoulders. They would require extra make up before tonight’s RAW.

“Idiot.” You snap at yourself, using a second towel to wrap and twist your hair.

Seth Rollins had to be the worst fucking bet on the entire roster, and you allowed an adrenaline high to make you the next notch on his belt. Officially the worst decision of your life.

You dress relatively comfy, somewhat baggy blue jeans and t-shirt to give your body a little kindness before your frame was hugged a little tighter by your ring attire. Running a brush rough through your mane, you jump a little when you hear three succinct, loud knocks on your door.

Setting the brush down, you head towards the door and continue to comb with your fingers. You pull the door open after a quick glance through the peephole, but you couldn’t look him in the eye, “Thought you were you gone.”

“You gonna let me in. I come bearing gifts.”

You frown, lifting your head and spotting the drink carrier in his hand as well as a brown bag with some mystery food that smells delicious. After a quick debate, you step aside and allow him to enter your hotel room again.

When his thick frame purposely brushes past yours, you close the door and cuss yourself out. Why are you letting this man run things? Be mysterious and distant! Act like you are totally fine with what happened last night and could care less.

Casual is difficult to do when you turn to the mess of your bedding, flashes of clawing the sheets and echoes of your moans instant. Clearing your throat, you watch as Seth takes out three different wrapped breakfast sandwiches, rambling about not knowing what you would want, and explaining he had both coffee and tea on hand. For whatever reason, he could not remember any of your breakfast likes.

“We didn’t exactly discuss breakfast last night.” You tease, trying to play off your anxiety, and take a seat on the heavy table while he sits in the chair; you wince a little at your soreness and hope he doesn’t notice. Unfortunately, his smile tells you he does, so you force yourself to grab one of the drinks. You sip the hot liquid, thankfully it burns some bitterness from your tongue, “Seth, last night doesn’t mean I’m your latest conquest or new groupie. So let’s be clear.”

“Wow,” He takes the free drink, taking a gulp and hissing, “could we restart this conversation? Like…good morning. How you feeling?”

“I don’t do small talk.” You grab a sandwich, unwrapping it and checking the meat/egg combination before taking a huge bite – anything to avoid rambling…or giving into his request.

“Okay, then you should know I’m not trying to do either with you.” Seth eases back in his chair, glancing at the bed before licking his lips, “I didn’t expect last night to happen, but—that has never happened to me before.”

You roll your eyes, growing angry, “Shut up, you have slept with plenty of people. You’re a man whore.”

“I’ve never felt like that.” Seth’s hand reaches out and covers your thigh, pleased that you seem a little disarmed, “No one has to know what happened last night. It’s between us. But…I want you to try getting to know me so I can know you.”

God, his touch does something to you. His thumb moving back and forth, attempting to soothe skin that he was grasping for dear life the night before, and his chocolate puppy dog eyes stare up at you; it all works to make you melt, bringing your hand to cover his and grasp tightly, “If you can keep your mouth shut, maybe I can get to know you.”

Seth makes a bit of a face before retaliating, “I wasn’t the one who had the worst time keeping their mouth shut last night.”

It’s official. You are fucking playing cat and mouse with Seth Rollins. Oh, what fun.


End file.
